Bonfire
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Ashley, Carolina, Alec, Kayla, and Simon agree to have a bonfire in Ashley's parents' backyard. They play heavy metal music and eat some food that's laid out. What's the worse that can happen? Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: The picture is from my brother's friend's bonfire they had. There were seven more pictures, but I decided on this one.

This takes place in the What Happened in Mexico universe.

This doesn't take place in The Seven universe.

* * *

They made sure to make a bonfire pit in the backyard. Alec and Simon were chopping the wood. Ashley and Kayla were making the food, while Carolina put ice in the cooler. Alec and Simon were putting the wood up to make sure the bonfire would be ready. Ashley's parents told them to clean up their mess, before they left for the weekend.

Caroline put cans of soda in the cooler and closed the lid. Ashley and Kayla pulled out the table for the stereo and food.

Alec and Simon had serene wrapped the paper plates of cookies, brownies, cake, and other junk food, although there were chopped sugared strawberries among the junk food.

The sun was beginning to set. Alec had taken out some lighter fluid and some matches. He set it on the ground next to him where he sat. Carolina walked over and sat next to Alec. Alec put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him.

Simon, Ashley, and Kayla had sat under the tree with the other two.

"Is this legal?" Carolina asked, out of nowhere.

Kayla asked in a confused voice, "Legal?"

"Yeah." Carolina stated. She wasn't sure if she knew what was legal or not.

Simon had taken out a can of mosquito repellent. "Yeah, I'm sure it's legal." He actually wasn't sure, and from the looks of it, the other three weren't sure either.

"Okay, just wondering." Carolina stated, a little unsure. She tried to shove that feeling down. She was there to get to know Alec's friends more and talk to Alec about something important.

Alec got up and started pouring the lighter fluid on the wood for later.

* * *

The sun finally set and Alec lit the matches. He threw it on the wood and the wood caught on fire. Ashley went to the stereo and played some music. She kept it low enough just loud enough for them hear, but not the neighbors.

A song came on.

_(And the road becomes my bride,)_

_And the road becomes my bride,_

_I am stripped of all but pride,_

_So in her I do confide,_

_Keeps me satisfied,_

_And with dust in throat I crave,_

_To the game you stay a slave,_

_Rover, wanderer,_

_Nomad, vagabond,_

_Call me what you will._

Carolina watched as Alec took a brownie from under the serene wrap and dragged him of to the side, away from them music.

"What?" Alec asked, between bites of the brownie.

"I need to ask you something." Carolina said, feeling a little queasy. Her heart was beating fast.

Alec gave her a strange look, "Okay. What is it?"

Carolina took a deep breath. "What do you think about me getting a tattoo?"

Alec nearly choked on his brownie. "A what?"

"A tattoo. I mean you have one, Ashley and Kayla have one." Carolina said.

Alec blinked. "Do you want one? Or is it because you feel like you have to because we have one?"

Carolina chewed her lower lip. "I really want one."

Alec looked at the brownie he was half-finished with. He looked at his girlfriend. "Do you know what you want?"

"Want?" Carolina asked.

Alec shrugged. "Yeah. Do you know what design you want? Do you know where you want it?"

Carolina sighed. "No."

"Think it through a bit more." Alec suggested. He gently grabbed Carolina's hand and kissed her on the cheek. He led her back to the food table.

* * *

_What I've felt, what I've known,_

_Turn the page, turn the stone,_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you?_

_Yeah,_

_What I've felt, what I've known,_

_Sick and tired I stand alone,_

_Could you be there, because I'm the one who waits for you,_

_Or are you forgiven too?_

Alec was the one who heard the fire-truck siren and saw the red lights first. Ashley was singing along with the music. She was holding Simon's shoulders and spinning him around in a circle. Simon was holding her waist, laughing, and spinning in a circle together.

Kayla and Carolina were sitting by the fire, having a conversation. Alec wasn't sure about what? Girls and boys perhaps?

"Shit! Ashley! The fire-truck is here! Along with the cops!" Alec shouted at Ashley.

Ashley stopped what she was doing. "The music isn't loud! Why are they here? And the fire-truck?"

Alec shrugged and went in the house with Ashley. Alec hoped that it wasn't the same cop who caught them skinny dipping.

They waited in the living room and the doorbell rang. Ashley went to the door and opened it, to see a fireman and police officer there.

"Yes?" Ashley asked.

"I got a phone call stating that you've got an illegal bonfire in the backyard." The fireman stated. "May I take a look around?"

Ashley's eyes widened. "Take a look around. We also have a fire extinguisher there too."

"Just in case." Alec stated. "We also have a cooler with ice in it. We'll throw the ice water on the fire too. If that helps any. We come prepared." The fireman went in the backyard.

Ashley and Alec looked at the police officer. The same one who gave them tickets for skinny dipping.

"My mortal enemy returns." Alec teased.

The police officer cringed. "My arch nemeses. At least you have clothes on."

"Are there any other police officers in this town?" Alec asked.

* * *

"Next time, we make a legal pit." Kayla suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone know how to make a legal pit?" Alec asked.

* * *

A/N: It turns out, my brother and his friend's bonfire was illegal and a fire-truck showed up.

They had to make a legal fire pit. I'm not sure how that happened.

Every time Jacob sees me he says, 'Bethany. My arch nemesis returns,' then looks away in mock disgust.

And I'll be like, 'Jacob, my mortal enemy,' while looking away in mock disgust. We does this when he's spending the night at my house when my brother invites him over. He's eighteen, soon to be nineteen and I'm seventeen. He's like my brother too.

I don't own Wherever I May Roam and The Unforgiven II by Metallica.

Sometimes when I listen to the Unforgiven II I think about Alec's situation with his family and dubbing them unforgiven in his mind. There's a part 1 and 3 in the Unforgiven songs by Metallica. You should listen to them. I recommend it.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.

Are there any lines in here that you liked? Tell me what you think on that.


End file.
